Ne, Taichou I'm coming back
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: ByaRen Slightly AU in a sense that I altered everything after Aizen's disappearance. Abarai Renji disappeared. After a few years his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, receives a note that took the all by surprise.
1. Ne, Taichou

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime BLEACH.

Summary:AU Abarai Renji disappeared. After a few years his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, receives a note that took the all by surprise.

**Ne, Taichou... I'm coming back.**

Kuchiki Byakuya stared at the piece of paper that had arrived moments ago. The other people in the room stared at him as well. "C-coming back?" Kurosaki Ichigo, a representative shinegami stuttered. "What the hell does he mean?! He's alive?! "

Abarai Renji, 6th squad fuku-taichou, had suddenly disappeared without a trace after the Aizen-saga. Nobody knew where he went or even if he was still alive or not, he was added to the missing people list and soon enough was considered a casualty. His Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, was the only one who refused to believe this, thus kept the position vice captain, open. _'He's still alive! He's not the kind of person that will just die!'_ he exclaimed heatedly in one of the meetings. Now, this very letter proved him right that Abarai Renji, 6th squad fuku-taichou was still alive and is going to return

The news had spread quickly through out soul society no matter how much the captains tried to suppress it. Abarai Renji has returned.

3 moons had risen and 2 suns had set and proof of the letters message didn't even transpire once. Byakuya stood in the squad office, looking out the window and staring at the moon which seem to mock him. "Sheesh, you could have gotten some sleep." A voice came from behind pulling him from his reverie. There behind him sat a man with fiery red hair, tribal tattoos on his slender body. "Renji..." he whispered.

"Hey! I heard a crash and—Renji?" Ichigo had come running down the halls with Rukia in tow.

"Hey, Kurosaki. Long time no see... I heard you took some serious beating with some bound and modified souls." He smirked mockingly.

"Well I see you didn't do anything noble as well... suddenly disappearing after the battle. We thought you died!" Ichigo retorted.

"I took my time in getting away..."

"Away from what?" The debating duo looked at Byakuya. Renji shrugged. "Hueco Mundo."

"What?! Isn't that where Aizen.."

"You betcha'"

"What the hell did you do there?"

"Well... you better sit down... this'll be a long story..."

TBC...

Reviews will be much appreciated. :p


	2. Hueco Mundo

**Ne, Taichou...I'm coming back**

**Chapter2: Hueco Mundo**

Kurosaki Ichigo, a representative shinegami since 15 years of age, now 21 years old and still a representative shinegami he is one of the most respected people in soul society. Various shinegami look up to him to raise their morals... if only they could see him now, their respect would have flown out the window, for the reason that the aforementioned shinegami was clutching his stomach, mouth open in an all out laughter that echoed all throughout the 6th squads hallway.

"Wait! Wait! Let me get this straight... you... Abarai Renji... one of the people with the most impenetrable ego, and not to mention head, got amnesia for the past 5 years and miraculously survived the harsh deserts of Hueco Mundo, a place where we had been previously, and not ,even once, got a chance to see us for the time we have been there?! You're some lucky piece of shit!"

"You may seem older but you haven't changed at all Kurosaki... you're still getting on my nerves..." Renji fingered Zabimaru's hilt and glared at the younger man.

It was true that Renji was glad to see him alive and well but that laughter was driving him to the brink of insanity. It took all his courage to spill out the idiotic reason why he disappeared in the first place and he, mind you, did not do it to be laughed at by a certain carrot-top.

"Casting those aside, Abarai" Byakuya started. "How did you get amnesia in the first place?" The noble man asked him, looking at him with interest. Ichigo also stopped to listen.

"Blame it on Zabimaru." Renji sighed. "While I was doing Bankai and fighting with that Arrancar that suspiciously looked like Hitsugaya-taichou, the force of an unexpected counter attack sent me careening into a gateway of some sort. Grimmjaw, was it? Whatever. That thing seemed to think that I will die in Hueco Mundo... well I did think I would since the first thing that greeted me there was a complete army of hollows. It sure did scare the shit out of me. Anyway... I somehow survived that but my reiatsu level was very low. Much to my dismay a hollow was still struggling to stay alive and I didn't even notice it raise from behind. It attacked me when it had the chance and I sort of blacked out after that."

The atmosphere of the room changed everything had gone silent. Renji sighed.

"I can't remember much after that though. The only thing that comes to me are images of a kid... don't look at me like that Kurosaki!" He yelled at Ichigo who was looking at him like he had lost his mind. "I did say that I can hardly remember what happened after"

"Putting that aside Abarai fuku-taichou.. when did your memory come around?" asked Byakuya

"A week ago... when I stumbled across another gateway."

"Where?"

"In soul society..."

Silence...

"Soul... society"

_At the stillness of the night three men stepped out the building to inform the other captains. . A child's giggle was heard from the nearby sakura tree "We did well nii-san..." a silhouette of a child no more than 6 years of age was could be seen with the help of the moonlight. A teller figure of a teenager behind her nodded "It does seem so, Tsuki-chan. Katsuo-sama would be pleased" a gust of wind passed and they were gone._

TBC...


	3. Abarai Renji

**Ne, Taichou...I'm coming back**

**Chapter 3: Abarai Renji**

They had reported the incident to Genryuusai not a moment later, poor ojii-san didn't know whether he would suffer of a heart attack from the sudden appearance of Abarai Renji or the fact that the three most powerful people in soul society, besides him of course, would come barging in his office in the middle of the night.

The message was sent to the other squads, telling them to be on the look out and, on the first captain's orders, that Abarai Renji get some rest. He needed it, he had said. Byakuya and Ichigo, no matter how much the latter enjoyed the situation, had agreed to it seeing that Renji was covered still in blood and gore after all.

Renji, no matter how much he protested, was forced to go home and rest. Byakuya made sure that he did, and just for safety reasons stayed to make sure that Renji did stay. Ichigo, on the other hand had made his intention to leave very clear to the two men.

The news bothered them all. They we're wondering about how a portal to Hueco Mundo was opened in soul society. First of all, the only gateway they knew about was when Aizen had opened a portal for him, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname.

"Taichou! I can help with the investigation" Renji argued

"Yes you can." Byakuya agreed. "..and you will when you are properly rested." the Kuchiki heir stated firmly, taking a seat near his fukutaichou's futon. "Now do your duty by following your captain's order to rest" Renji huffed in annoyance. "I still don't see why I need a body guard."

Byakuya raised an elegant eyebrow at him "That would be because you are sly enough to attempt to look for that portal tonight."

"And I would probably will find it, Taichou!"

"Renji..."

"I mean I did go through it! Instinct can still point me back to where it is !"

"Renji..."

"Come on Taichou, looking around Soul Society for ten minutes wouldn't kill me!"

"What if it does?!" The Kuchiki snapped. Renji was taken aback by his captain's reaction. "T-taichou?"

"Forgive me, Abarai-fukutaichou... I went to far."

"Taichou, I think you should get some rest as well..." Renji suggested. "I have an extra futon if you want." Renji then stopped that trail of thought. "Gomen, Taichou. Of course you would rather go back home. I won't attempt to help with the investigation tonight. I swear so you won't have anything to worry about" he said, sounding like an obedient child.

Byakuya sighed. "I find it tedious to go all the way back to my house, fukutaichou. So if you won't mind, I'll take that offer on the extra futon."

"Of course, Taichou" Renji said as he set up the other Futon next to his. Soon both men settled down.

"Goodnight, Abarai-fukutaichou. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight as well, Kuchiki-taichou"

_Two figures lying down, one deeply asleep as one was wide awake, contemplating on what the older man had said during their debate. The red head sighed and pulled up his blanket to his chin. 'I'll think about it tomorrow' he decided as he followed his companion to the realm of sleep. Outside, a female figure observed them. "It seems that you have a very interesting life here, Renji-kun" the observer whispered and with a chuckle she disappeared with the wind._

"_You can never escape the light of the moon, Abarai Renji" _

TBC.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG!! A thousand apologies to my readers! I know it was a long wait for the update but the workload on a college freshman was just too much. I have papers and researches up to my knees!

I have lifted the Hiatus Status and I will be updating all my fics soon. Sorry again!!


	4. Hisana

**Ne, Taichou...I'm coming back**

**Chapter 4: Hisana **

Byakuya woke up as soon as the early rays of dawn hit his elegant face. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in his own home. As he looked around he remembered the previous night's events.

"_That would be because you are sly enough to attempt to look for that portal tonight." _

"_And I would probably will find it, Taichou!"_

"_Renji..."_

"_I mean I did go through it! Instinct can still point me back to where it is !" _

"_Renji..."_

"_Come on Taichou, looking around Soul Society for ten minutes wouldn't kill me!"_

"_What if it does?!"_

"_T-taichou..."_

He sighed upon remembering. He had snapped at his fuku-taichou for the mere fact that the thought of him dieing crossed his mind. He looked at the slumbering figure beside him and decided that it was worth it. Abarai Renji was safe and most importantly ALIVE.

"T-taichou?"

Byakuya looked at Renji who was beginning to stir awake. "Good morning, Abarai fuku-taichou." He greeted with a nod. Renji sat up lazily.

"I'll prepare some breakfast. What would you like taichou?" The red head asked as he stretched.

"I'm sorry, Abarai fuku-taichou, but I shall be expected for breakfast at home." The man said as he stood up and fixed the futon he had slept in. He was answered by a few seconds of silence followed by a meek "oh."

He fought against himself to not look at his sub captain and controlled this by standing up to face the window.

"I shall see you at work then, Abarai fuku-taichou. Thank you for your hospitality." He said.

"Hai.." with one last nod we went out and used his flash step to get home faster, without a second glance.

As soon as he reached home he went towards the large sakura tree at their yard. "Hisana..." he whispered as he touched the bark. "He's back..." a few petals fell from the tree.

"Yes I am relieved, as well." He answered to the voice that only he could hear.

Then he frowned. "No, I refuse to tell him that." The frown turned to a scowl. "I still do not see why you find this so amusing, Hisana" he looked up as a few more petals fell on him with the help of a soft breeze.

"Perhaps I will take what you say into consideration, then." He said softly.

"Yes...I know that Abarai Renji is indeed...special." he said as he rested his forehead on the bark.

The breeze continued, causing a few more petals to flutter down on the noble man's shoulders. "Yes, Hisana...I'm afraid I already have..."

A smile graced his lips.

_People would always ask about the sakura tree in the Kuchiki residence; one couldn't help but marvel about the way the braches would move even without wind and about how the sakura petals would always be present no matter what season of the year. Today, a noble man stands in the shade of this magical tree, a smile on his lips and his visage relaxed. As the wind pass a few more petals flutter down and a feint chuckle of a girl could almost be heard in the wind. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Chapter four out!! Whoever guesses what Hisana had said to Byakuya in which he answered: "Yes, Hisana... I'm afraid I already have.", first, gets to name the next villain that I will introduce.

So the following are the characters I have introduced so far.

Tsuki—The first to be introduced with her brother

Kage—The brother of Tsuki

Katsuo—Obviously my main antagonist

Shin—The girl outside Renji's room, introduced in chapter 3

???—the character which the lucky texter—er... reviewer gets to name.

So until next time!! Long live yaoi!! Yudan Sezou ni ikkou!!!


	5. Emotion

Ne, Taichou

**Ne, Taichou...I'm coming back**

**Chapter 5: Emotion**

Renji woke up the next morning next to an empty futon. His groggy mind tried to come up with a reason why there was an empty futon beside him in the first place. He yawned and stretched. Then he remembered.

He frowned slightly upon the memory. He blinked a few times and decided to get on with breakfast but then remembered that he didn't have anything to prepare. He grumbled as he walked to his emergency rations, which unfortunately was as bare as his food storage. With a heavy sigh he went over the area where he keeps his clothes and decided to go to work hungry, it wasn't as if it's the first time he did it, anyway.

He didn't want anyone gaping at him, because he knew that only the captains were the only ones aware of his return, so he decided to use the scenic route. Avoiding completely the town and passing through the forest side.

He arrived at the headquarters in no more than fifteen minutes.

Byakuya raised an elegant eyebrow when he entered. "What are you doing here, Abarai fuku-taichou? You were instructed to stay at home to rest for the day."

Renji sat on the chair beside his desk. "I really can't just stay around doing nothing, Taichou…" he answered.

Byakuya sighed as he stood up. "Stand up, Abarai" he said. "Why?" Renji asked.

"You're going home." Byakuya said simply.

"Taichou, with all due respect, I can take care of myself."

"Renji if you don't listen to me I will be forced to use drastic measures as, Genryuusai suggested."

"Why do you even bother, Kuchiki-taichou?" Renji suddenly asked.

The other man regarded this question for a moment. "Why indeed?" Byakuya said. "To tell the truth, Abarai fuku-taichou….I had been asking myself the same question not more than a few moments ago."

Renji looked up at his captain. "And do you have an answer to that, taichou?" he asked curiously.

Byakuya looked at him and surprised the red head by smiling. "Yes, Renji. I have an answer. Would you like to hear it?"

Renji's, mouth had gone dry at the smile and nodded instead.

"That would be because I care, Renji. I care about you more than I should."

Renji looked at his desk.

"Now will you go home and rest?" Byakuya inquired.

"Taichou…to tell the truth…I can't just stay home.." Renji said, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Why is that, Abarai fuku-taichou?"

"Er…I've been gone for a long time, Taichou and…well…my provisions were mysteriously snuffed out and I don't exactly have any money to.." he looked at his captain and saw that he was giving him a look he couldn't quite read.

"But I can manage!" He said suddenly, standing up.

Byakuya looked thoughtful for a moment before saying. " So Genryuusai did have a good reason on giving out those orders."

"What orders, Taichou?" Renji asked.

"Renji, retrieve your things. You are moving out from your place."

"What?! Where would I go?!" Renji exclaimed.

"Genryuusai had ordered that I keep an eye on you, and the only way to successfully do that is by you moving to the Kuchiki household." Byakuya said nonchalantly, returning to his desk.

Renji was going to protest when "I assume you haven't had any breakfast yet, fuku-taichou."

That shut him up.

_At the tree near the headquarters a man stood observing them 'Soon, Abarai-kun…soon…' he said before disappearing._

_--_

BS: Wokay… long update….gomen.

By the way…I would have to ask people to review this time because I'm not sure if someone is reading this seeing that I haven't gotten any feedback for the last two chapters.

If I don't receive at least 3 reviews for this I'm discontinuing this fanfic…gomen.


	6. Breach

Ne, Taichou

**Ne, Taichou...I'm coming back**

**Chapter 5: Breach. **

Renji sighed as he looked out the window. It has been three days ever since his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, had asked, or rather, forced him to stay in the Kuchiki household.

He had wondered and is still wondering about how he got into this certain predicament.

'_Oh yeah…' _he thought _' Taichou's orders….'_

He spends most of the day wondering around the Kuchiki household and found things to entertain him. Things that he never did expect would entertain him.

The first question here was why he was even looking for ways to keep himself occupied, while the second would be why he allows himself to be taken cared of like some fragile infant.

The answers were simple.

He was forbidden to leave the area of the Kuchiki residence. He had once tried to get escape his golden cage when he was caught by his captain. "And where might you be going, Abarai-fukutaichou?" Byakuya had asked calmly. Renji reasoned that he was going out for a walk when Byakuya had pointed out that there was enough space in the area to give him the right amount of area to walk. Renji didn't even bother countering it.

The second reason was this was not only by the orders of Byakuya but Genryuusei as well.

He could have accepted this decision whole heartedly if not for one thing.

He was becoming quite unsettled.

With his predicament

With the absence of something to do and most of all…

He was unsettled of Byakuya, more specifically, the absence of Byakuya.

Ever since he had been asked, or rather, forced to stay in the Kuchiki household he can't seem to find his captain. He wanted to know, first and foremost, why this is being done to him.

He needed and explanation for this breach in his life.

Most of the time he stayed in the room that was provided for him, wondering why this was happening.

_As the read head resigned to sleep, a shadow sneaked into the room. "Abarai Renji….we meet again." _

_--_

The discontinued state of this fanfic has been lifted.

I will try to update soon with a longer chapter.

I would like to thank the people who read this.


	7. Fukutaichou

**Ne, Taichou...I'm coming back.**

**Chapter 7: Fuku-taichou**

Byakuya sat down on his chair with a sigh. It has been a while since the return of his fuku-taichou and the start of the feeling of unease in his heart. He had wondered as to why this feeling keeps on pestering him throughout the day. He looked at the empty desk at the side of the room and remembered the argument that brought forth the emptiness of the place.

Genryuusai, the 1st squad captain had ordered him to not let Abarai Renji, his fuku-taichou, go to work, or anywhere in general that he will not be guarded. The initial plan was twenty four hour surveillance on the red head but Byakuya was against it. He knew that once Renji found out about the surveillance he would find means to escape the situation, giving the first squad captain reason to give Renji the ultimatum that he is currently facing.

The question now, even if Byakuya had agreed to this temporary solution of protecting the red head from the danger that he doesn't know, is why he was avoiding the red head. Byakuya sighed again. It was the least of his problems as of the moment. Hisana had enlightened him as to what is happening but it took some time to sink in. He had first considered that it was just the relief of having his vice-captain; a person secretly considers his friend, return to him. Then again, this fluttering feeling had been there even before the disappearance of the red head.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Still in a mental conflict, Byakuya?"

A voice asked. Byakuya didn't even need to open his eyes to recognize the voice since it was a voice that he had been hearing ever since Rukia first went to the world of the living. "Whatever do you mean, Kurosaki?" he asked with a voice that efficiently hid his inner turmoil.

Ichigo chuckled. "You know what I mean, Bya, no point in hiding it. So...where is that baboon breath anyway?"

Byakuya sent a glare his way. "I would appreciate it if you stop bad mouthing my subordinates."

"You didn't seem to mind when I badmouthed the rest of your squad the last time." Ichigo said with a teasing tone.

Byakuya sent another glare his way, more intense than the first and Ichigo knew that he had to stop or he'll be running out of the office faster than you can say 'Bankai'.

"But seriously." Ichigo said as he sat on the empty desk. "The others are eager to see him, where is he anyway?" he asked. Byakuya looked at him for a moment and decided that it would be probably fine if he told the young shinegami of his vice-captain's ware bouts "He's at the Kuchiki household." Byakuya answered calmly.

"Really now, I didn't know that the two of you had already gotten that far--"

"By the order of Genryuusai." Byakuya finished.

"Oh…." Ichigo said. He then fell silent.

A few more moments of silence passed, neither of the two men having an idea what else to bring up.

A breeze passed, carrying a small piece of paper in the room which landed on Byakuya's desk.

Both men's eyes shot open. They looked at each other briefly before they were gone in a blink of an eye.

_The paper fluttered to the floor, it's message appeared to be burning with the red ink used to write on it. _

_The message seemed to mock the sunlight that illuminated it, giving it an ethereal glow._

'_We have Abarai Renji'_

--

Chapter 7 is done! Hope you guys like it! Review, ne?


	8. Absence

Ne, Taichou

**Ne, Taichou...I'm coming back.**

**Chapter 8: Absence**

Byakuya and Ichigo reached the Kuchiki Household; Abarai Renji was nowhere to be found. Byakuya had asked the maids if they knew where he had gone and the only answer they could get was the fact that Renji was in the bedroom a few moments before.

Byakuya's feeling of unease multiplied ten fold and Ichigo noticed this but remained silent. He knew better than to provoke the man at times of tension.

"No signs of struggle." Ichigo said as he looked around the room. "Could it be that he left on his own account?" he asked and Byakuya shook his head. "He was taken unaware." Byakuya told him.

"How can you be sure?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya went to the corner of the room and picked something up and Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Is that…" he began.

"Zabimaru."

Byakuya nodded. Ichigo stared at the sword. "As Idiotic as Renji is, he will never forget to bring Zabimaru." Ichigo noted and Byakuya looked at the sword in his hand. "This means he was taken."

"But by who?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya gripped the sword. He didn't have a clue but he was going to find out.

Byakuya didn't like the situation one bit. It was all too soon.

One minute Renji was gone then he was back, only to be taken away again. If Byakuya was wondering about the assault of feelings moments before he was getting quite frustrated now. Feelings he didn't know he was capable of carrying was nagging at him from the back of his mind.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo said when he noticed the other man's eyebrows join. "Byakuya?" he tried again, this time earning a response from the other.

"Gomen…." Byakura started. "Kurosaki, go to Genryuusai and report this incident immediately." He told him.

"Wait? Me? And what would you do?" Ichigo asked.

"It is quite obvious. I'm going to look for him." He answered. Ichigor smirked. "You do know that it's against the rules…" he said and Byakuya looked at him with an expression similar to a grin, "I've done it before, Kurosaki."

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, and it's because of the same person...Gee, I wonder why.."

A moment of silence passed between the two before they headed for separate ways.

_One look at his surroundings he knew that he wasn't in the Kuchiki household anymore. He wondered, however, why the place was familiar. Surely he had been in the dessert before but why was he feeling dread and apprehension? His hand immediately went to his waist to get ready for an attack. His eyes widened when he found out that Zabimaru was nowhere to be found. _


	9. Rules

Ne, Taichou

**Ne, Taichou...I'm coming back.**

**Chapter 9: Rules**

Byakuya ran in the opposite direction, where he was going, even he didn't know the answer to that.

He first went to the place he thought he might get ideas of where he should go. The sixth division main headquarters. Upon reaching the office he looked around. A piece of paper caught his attention. It was the same paper that had announced the return of his vice captain. It was Ironic that a similar paper, that was near the first one, which arrived in the same way the first one, did. The only difference was it conveyed the total opposite of the former.

Byakuya sighed. "To have him to return only to be taken again." He said softly as he walked towards the other desk.

It was Renji's desk and just two days ago, the red head had arrived sitting on it.

"_You do know that it's against the rules…" _ That was what Kurosaki Ichigo had told him not more than five minutes ago.

"I've done it before…." He muttered, as he recalled his answer. "I've been doing it since I met him…." He followed with a small smile on his lips as his hand traced the edge of the table.

"And I'll be doing it as long as I need to."

He then remembered what Renji had told him in a heated argument about his being to uptight with rules.

"_If you can't afford to break the rules, then why don't you just make one of your own and follow it?!"_

Byakuya, had to admit it. The comment made sense and at the same time it didn't; then again, it was Abarai Renji we are talking about. The same man who has the habit of making you think in ways you never thought you could. The same man who had caused him to see that not all rules should be followed.

He smiled.

Abarai Renji….the same man who Hisana had told him to hold on to. The one who would bring the forgotten memories of his being. Yes, forgotten….or rather…those memories were pushed to the recesses of his mind when Hisana had gone on, causing his heart to freeze and turn into solid ice. It was Renji's fiery personality that had managed to melt the ice, slowly but surely, and cause those memories to burn within him once more.

He closed his eyes for a while to think.

He hadn't gotten much information as to where he could start, but he was starting to feel where to look first.

Determined now, more than ever, to find Abarai Renji he set off once more.

"_Wait for me Renji….There is so much you need to know, don't let it be too late for me to realize everything. After all that has been said and done it is only now that I finally know the reason why I wanted you by my side ever since. I now know…that it is you….whom I have chosen." _

--

BS: The antagonist are all making their appearances next chapter Look forward to it!


	10. Thought

Ne, Taichou

**Ne, Taichou...I'm coming back.**

**Chapter 10: Thought**

Renji had always wondered about the way his captain would act around him. It started out with the noble being a cold bastard and now, everything seemed to have made a three hundred sixty degree turn.

From being the cold bastard he was, Byakuya had turned into a man that actually cared for the red-head. Renji had found this to be very confusing at the first but soon figured out that he actually like the change. After all, this was better than being distant by a long shot.

Secretly, he had envied the other vice captains for their degree of closeness to their captains. It was tradition that vice captains would be selected by their captains, thus forming that certain level of trust and communication between the two, but that had not been the case with the sixth division.

After Byakuya had selected him it stopped at that. Renji was the vice captain and Byakuya was the captain.

He had wanted to understand what was with the Kuchiki so that he could know the other man more. And for that he knew that he needed time. Well….it was granted. _'Be careful of what you wish for' _he thought bitterly as he looked around the dessert of Hueco Mundo_. _

He had returned to soul society only to disappear again, how ironic on his part.

It still confuses him, however, as to what had brought him here. He vaguely remembers that he had been here during his years of disappearance but why he was there he still doesn't know.

"Ren-chan!! You're finally awake! I knew I didn't hit you hard enough to kill you!" A voice of a child broke through the silence and Renji turned around to saw a girl, roughly nine years of age with blonde hair, tied back to a pony tail. She was wearing some sort of armour that reminded him of the book on medieval warriors Ichigo had showed him way back.

"Tsuki-chan, please keep your voice down, I'm sure that Renji-sama is still a bit disoriented with what's happening." A boy, also blond but clearly in his teen years walked towards the two of them, he too was wearing the medieval like armour.

Renji looked at the two of them. "Who are you?" he asked, his hand instinctively going to his side in search of Zabimaru. He cursed when he felt nothing but air.

The girl, identified as Tsuki, pouted. "Arere? What's this, Ren-chan doesn't remember us anymore and he's only been gone for two days!! Wah Kage-nii!! " she whined as she went over to his brother who smiled at her.

"There, there Tsuki-chan. He won't be needing his memories anyway when Katsuo-sama has copied him."

A shiver went down Renji's spine. "Copy?" he said.

Kage looked at him with a grin that didn't bade well for the young Shinegami. "Yes, Renji-sama. Copy. And that is why we will be taking good care of you." Tsuki pulled away from her brother to look at Renji as well.

Renji cursed again at the loss of his Senpakuto, this wasn't the ideal situation for him to misplace the said weapon. He stepped back in defence and decided that he wasn't really helpless in the situation, he was just handicapped in terms of equipment, and therefore he had to improvise.

"Tsuki, Kage. Stop this nonsense"

"What would Katsuo-sama think when he found out that you have damaged his pet?"

"Kanza and Shin, what are you two doing here?" Tsuki asked.

Shin gracefully jumped of the huge rock she was sitting on and smiled. "We're looking for our newest member, have you seen him by any chance?"

Tsuki tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. "Hmmm…I think I saw her by the provisions a while ago."

"Then that is where we will be headed, Shin." Kanza stated calmly, as he too went down.

Shin smiled at Kanza and said. "Honestly Kanza…your personality and hers really clash."

Kanza frowned. "That should show you the clear difference of a Vizard and Arrancar." He said flatly.

Renji looked at the two new comers, one was a girl with long black hair and the other was a man, he had the features of an Arrancar so Renji identified him right away. Both were clearly older and were also wearing that same armour.

The two didn't even spare him a glance as they walked towards the place Renji assumer was were the provisions were.

After a short while they came back and were followed by a girl who looked like she was in her early teens.

"Now what have you learned from going into the provisions area alone, Yuki?" Shin said in a motherly way.

The said girl looked up at Shin and blinked innocently, "But the hollows there were asking for it…"

"Yes but we don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves, now. Would we?" Kanza said coldly and Yuki stuck out her tongue at him.

'_Who are these crazy people?!'_ he thought as he assessed the group. A memory then flashed into his mind, a girl running in a dessert, she had a dagger and her lips were fixed in a sadistic smile. Renji's eyes widened upon recognition. "It's her…." He said.

He then realized that he was in danger. This group were called the Shadows, and they were the reason why he had disappeared from Soul society in the first place.

They wanted him because he was going to be tool when they enter soul society and kill….

He felt his insides churn and his blood go cold.

He remembered everything, the memories of his five years being missing, the battle before that, that had caused him to end up here anyway….and most importantly he remembered the mission of the shadows…

They wanted to bring the Kuchiki clan down, since they were the main reason why the had been expelled from Soul Society in the first place.

And they wanted to use him because of his affiliation to his Captain.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Byakuya had found an entry to Hueco Mundo, he was determined to get Renji back. And hopefully after that, he would be able to tell the vice captain everything. _

_--_

BS: There, sorry for the loooooooooooooooong update but life is really keeping me busy. Darn college life.


	11. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
